camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Flame Princess17
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Sarai Monterato page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 21:27, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Claiming Your character by the name of Sarai Monterato has been deleted as it did not go through our claiming process. If you want your character to be made still, please go through our claiming process. If you need any help ask a member of our administration team. Claims Please refrain from adding comments to claims as you do not have the authority to, only Official Helpers and up are allowed to comment on claims. Not only that, but the comment you left on the page Claiming:Camp/Jack Ryan was unnecessary and pointless. Comment sections on claims are for providing tips so that the user can better his or her claim. Your edit was reverted but please refrain from adding any more comments to claims. Thank you. Re: What are you trying to say? O.o Would you please do me a favor and rewrite your message but using proper grammar and spelling this time as your message one didn't make a single sense >.<. Also please check and fix the coding of your signature, the coding is incomplete causing it to be broken and it does not linking to at least your user page. Re: Sure... Just, would you mind linking the picture in my talk page pls? I can't seem to find the picture... http://i359.photobucket.com/albums/oo34/cutemummy08/Mini%20Pics/667545r3xc4kymmo.gif --http://i359.photobucket.com/albums/oo34/cutemummy08/Mini%20Pics/667545r3xc4kymmo.gif 02:33, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Flame Princess17 SIG READY!!! Sorry for being late, but yesterday I had a party and couldn't go on the wiki... however, I finished your sig. This is the link and you shall use it like this: And it shall look like this: Hope you like it, --http://i359.photobucket.com/albums/oo34/cutemummy08/Mini%20Pics/667545r3xc4kymmo.gif[[Believe in yourself and me or else|'Flame']]http://i359.photobucket.com/albums/oo34/cutemummy08/Mini%20Pics/667545r3xc4kymmo.gif 19:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey! What's up? For deletion Recently, two pages of yours (namely this and this) have been found. Upon closer inspection, both pages are for claims, but one of the pages has the info needed, whereas the other one only has the name(s) and picture(s). Considering that the first one appears to be finished, is it alright then, for us to delete the page Claiming:Camp/Salem Montearo? Then, on a somewhat related topic, we'd like to apologize for not being able to look over your claim faster. The page where it was located did not have the claiming category, and so, it was not automatically listed in the claiming area. Rest assured that your claim will be processed soon. 'Sup? HOW YA DOIN'? claim - karruchee heyyyyy flames. i saw your model for ur new claim! just to let you know i LOVEEEE her. but yeah, if she gets claimed ya wanna rp some time? cx ;span>]]Flame Princess Category:User Signatures 23:29, October "> "Believe in yourself and l♥ve me or else I'll throw fruits at you" [[User_talk:JamesD16|You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (7/14). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Inactivity Notice *repeats standard message* Hey there! I'm Emma and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (9/19). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Heya Sorry I never replied, I just couldn't figure out what you wanted me to do. Wibbles my dear (: Are you finally back ^ what the title says Signature Please fix your signature, if you need help doing so, I will be more than happy to help. Slay(Talk)(wiki)(website)(discord server) 22:14, September 30, 2016 (UTC) GUUUUURRRRRRLLLLLL I miss you (sad2), come back pwease ~Natalia 02:11, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Inactive? You haven't edited in a quite a long time. Will you be needing to become inactive? Please respond within the week so I know if I need to archive your characters or not. Thanks! 02:31, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Archive Due to inactivity, your character has been archived. If you ever need to unarchive it again, let me or the admin team know! 02:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Inactive? Hey Flame Princess! Okie, so I'm updating the User/Chars Forum now and I've noticed you haven't edited in more than a month. Because of that, your characters are in danger of getting archived. The wiki has been very inactive as of late, and for that, I am giving you until the 1st of November to make an edit, or else the admin team reserves the right to archive/delete your characters. That's all! I hope you're doing well. :)